Always There, Never Noticed
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: International Resuce is a successful organization run by Jeff Tracy and his sons. But there are two left behind. How will the two youngest Tracy's cope when their family is trapped upon Thunderbird 5 and it's up to them to save the day from The Hood?
1. Chapter 1

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds._

_A/N It's mainly movie verse, with hints of the TV show_

Chapter 1

"The Thunderbirds are on the TV!" A voice cried out from behind Calliope.

The brunette turned to see a bunch of the children from the lower years in her school following after a small year 8 into the common room of the Athena house at Collingwood Secondary School for young gentlemen and ladies.

The year eleven student groaned under her breath and waited for the tirade that was sure to come from her friends.

"Oh. My. God. Please can we go watch? Please!" Aliona pleaded desperately, her curly auburn her bouncing around her shoulders as she fidgeted in her seat.

"I second it!" Grace put her hand up as to signify they were voting on the matter. Her bright green eyes gleaming on contrast with her deep black hair. Her notion was soon agreed upon by her twin Natalia, who had the same appearance bar the fact she had blue eyes as opposed to green.

The 15 year old groaned again, knowing she would end up having to go. The boys in her group had already left; Ivan, Ollie and Theo had ran off to watch International Rescue the moment they heard. So, grudgingly the young girl got up and slumped her way over to her own boarding house, her best friends practically skipping behind her.

"What is it with you and the Thunderbirds?" Natalia demanded as they entered the room, pushing their way through the massive crown of students.

Callie glared at her. "What is it with _you _and the Thunderbirds?" She retorted going to stand by Ivan, whom they had just come across in the mass of students.

The chestnut brown haired boy grinned at her begrudging look before turning his attention back to the screen his floppy curly hair falling into his face as he debated with Ollie about which Thunderbirds would be used.

"I say they bring 2. That way they are able to help more."

"No way, they'll bring just 1! 2's too big for this!" Theo butted in, his messy mousy brown hair flopping into his face.

"Nah, its gunna be 2, they need it for the size of the disaster." Ollie spoke, blue eyes gleaming against his tanned skin and blonde hair.

Aliona pondered for a second. "What's the incident?"

"An oil rig is on fire in Russia." Came Grace from behind them, her and Natalia forcing their way through the last people to join the group at the front. Calliope rolled her eyes as the boys began to bicker again.

"They'll bring 1 and 2. 1 because its agile to get around and has the oxygen missiles and 2 because they can use the rescue platform, in case anyone is stuck." Calliope told them exasperatedly before turning to the screen as the news reporter appeared live at the site.

"_We are told the rig is in danger of total collapse and there is real concern for the lives of 6 men who remain trapped on board. An emergency call went out to the Thunderbirds just a few moments ago, they should be here any moment now. And.. Here they are!"_

All the students cheered, apart from the singular brunette as Thunderbirds 1 and 2 made their appearance on the screen. The 3 boys who had been debating which of the 'birds would be used look around to their friend in shock.

Calliope watched the rescue unfold as International rescue reached the oil rig. _They need to swing Thunderbird 2 around, they won't do well at their current angle. _She thought to herself.

She winced slightly, along with the population of students present as Thunderbird 1 narrowly missed being hit by a blast, she watched with rapture as they lowered the platform from Thunderbird 2 and smirked as once again the boys turned their surprised gazes to her.

She smiled as they put the fire out with a missile from 'bird 1 whilst managing to save all six men, showing her contentment of International Rescue's success as her friends cheered.

"How the heck did you know they were gunna do that?" Theo exclaimed as the 6 friends made their way back to the main school. The girl in question frowned. _C'mon brain, I need an excuse! _She thought hurriedly.

"It's simple logic mate, and there's the fact I'm forced to listen to you guys drool over them every day." She raised her eyebrow at her girlfriends at the end of her statement. The twins looked sheepish but Aliona grinned broadly at her friend.

"Sorry darling, that's the price you gotta pay if you wanna stay with us." The auburn haired girl winked at her best friend. Callie appeared to deliberate with herself for a moment.

"Yeah, why do I even put up with it? I'm outta here!" With that Callie turned on her heel and began to leave, only to have her three boys pull her back into their arms.

"Nice try, but we need you here. Who else is gunna make us look smarter?" Ollie grinned at the offended look on his mates face.

"Are you saying I'm stupid!" She screeched. Ivan faced palmed at her reply.

"No, you're a smart arsed straight A student." Calliope smiled at him. "But.. You do lack any sort of common sense." The smile vanished and she scowled at him.

The young student opened her mouth to reply with a rude remark but was cut off by the shout of her name. The 3 boys grinned at each other as the brunette closed her mouth to prevent the retort being over heard.

"Calliope!" The girl turned to see a small girl running up to them.

"Hey there Lulu, what do ya want?" The small blonde glanced sideways at Ollie who smiled at her, to which she blushed before stuttering out her information.

"Ther...there's a lady outside the school for you. She said to say "It's time to go to paradise."" Calliope's face lit up upon realising who was here for her.

"Thanks Lu!" The little girl smiled at her before running off to her friends. Callie smiled as she watched her, only to be distracted by the sound of a smack from her right. Confused, she turned her face to see Ollie rubbing his arm and Theo glaring at him.

"Dude! What the hell?" Ollie whined as Theo continued his stare.

"Dude! Lulu's already obsessed with you! I don't need you smiling at her, she'll just go on even more!" He moaned to his friend about his younger sister. A smug grin plastered its self across the messy haired boys face and the girls looked at him wearily.

"Hey, I can't help that I've been blessed with devilish good looks and..OW!" Ollie cried as he received a whack on the head from the four girls in the group.

"Well, after that entertaining, yet egotistical conversation, I will take my leave. Ta ra!" Called Calliope as she waved goodbye to her friends as she headed to the women waiting for her. Her friends called back similar replies.

* * *

><p>Calliope squealed excitedly. "Lady P!" The women in pink turned at the sound of her name and smiled widely at her charge.<p>

"Callie, darling, it's lovely to see you!" The blondes British accent broad upon her words. It often felt weird to Callie being the only American in her school, but it was a title she wore proudly. It was also one her friends used on a regular basses to address her.

"Miss Callie, let me take your bags for ya." Parker, Lady Penelope's driver cut in, reaching out for the younger girls luggage.

"Thanks Parker."

"Now, we are to stop off in America, your father has requested we pick up Alan on our way to the Island. I'm sure you saw the reason why."

"I did." She grumbled. "My friends are mega fans, it's quite disturbing actually."

The older woman laughed heartily at the brunette's moaning as the two got into the bright pink saloon car.

The 16 year old grinned as it took off into the sky, heading straight for Wharton high school. She watched as the clouds passed them by and the sea sparkled in the sun, smiling happily at the thought of spring break.

Upon landing, they drove to the school where a young boy would be waiting, unknowledgeable about their current placement. She grinned at the thought of his reaction when he found out. The grin widened as they pulled up to the front of the school and they were greeted by the headmaster.

She followed Lady P and the headmaster of the school to where they found a group of boys, all eagerly discussing the previous rescue from the Thunderbirds and Calliope knew this would be were the younger boy was.

"TRACY!" Bellowed the older man. The boys froze and turned towards the sound, separating out to make space for "Tracy" to get through. The two women took "There's some one here for you" as a cue to enter.

There was a hush as the young boys leered at the younger of the two, to which the brunette raised her eye brow. A blonde boy pushed his way through, followed by a small boy with glasses. The blondes eyes lit up upon seeing her.

Calliope grinned and ran towards him, flinging her arms around them both.

"Alan! Fermat! How's it going?" She smiled broadly, and internally rolled her eyes at the disappointed whispers of Alan's fellow classmates. She tugged on the two boys hands as Lady Penelope finished explaining to the boys why she was there.

"C'mon let's go!" She said impatiently. The two younger boys smirked at her.

"Still as impatient as ever I see, Callie." Fermat stated. The girl replied by immaturely sticking out her tongue and walking back to the car before the boys had a chance to make a sarcastic remark.

The flight home was mainly made up of any news from the last few weeks, as well as the brunette girl making another joke about the reason for Alan's transfer to Wharton.

"Approaching Tracy Island M'lady. It also seems we have some company." Parker told them all. The 3 children turned to face the windows eagerly and grinned when the two Thunderbirds flew past them, Thunderbird 1 showing off slightly. The young brunette grinned as the pilot of Thunderbird 1 gave them a wave before speeding off.

Calliope smiled sadly as she heard the blonde of the boys mutter about wishing he was a part of International Rescue, knowing Alan was gutted about having to wait to be a Thunderbird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 2

"Dad!" Calliope cried as Jeff Tracy appeared in the doorway. The older man turned to face his only daughter before enveloping her in his arms, before releasing her to hug his youngest son.

"Hey Sprout, Angel!" 3 of her 4 older brothers entered the room. The 3 boys, 2 blondes and an auburn haired Tracy, each tackled their siblings individually, pulling the girl into their arms for a hug and ruffling the youngest Tracy's hair.

"How was the pick- up Alan? Bet you were surprised ey?" Gordon, the strawberry blonde sibling, smirked.

"Yeah, it was a shock until the creeps at my school started whispering about Cal." Alan shrugged before he left them to talk to their father.

Her older brothers eye's narrowed at the youngest siblings words. _Oh great, now you've done it Alan._ She rolled her eyes at the newly appeared protective edge in their facial expressions.

"Jeeze guys! They way your acting is making it seem like I got raped or something." _Oops, maybe that was the wrong thing to say._

"Don't ever even joke about that Calliope. I don't know what I'd do if..." Scott trailed off. Calliope look at them guiltily.

"Sorry." She whispered. Her brothers gazes softened as her obvious guilt at her previous statement.

They smiled at her before changing the subject.

"Did you see the rescue? We know Alan did, he's talking to dad about it right now." Gordon questioned his sister as they sat at the family dining table.

"Yes. Against my will, might I add. Oh, and manners Scotty." She drawled sarcastically. The dirty blonde Tracy son sheepishly put down the juice carton he had taken.

Her brothers looked confused, each sharing glances at their only sister's less than enthusiastic tone. Virgil's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"And what, may I ask, does that mean little sis'?" He urged her to let them in on the private joke she seemed to have.

"It means, big brother, that I personally would chose not to watch the International Rescues as I get severely worried for you, but I have 5 freakishly obsessed friends, who worringly, not to mention disturbingly, admire you buffoons. This causes me to be forced to watch whenever you lot are on TV in school." Calliope babbled incessantly, silently cursing herself for letting slip about how much she worries about them.

"Hey, we are tough, you know that Cal, you should relax when we're away okay?" Gordon looked intently at his sibling, Callie relaxed with the comforting words from her usually joking brother.

"Go with the flow, maybe join in the chatter about how cool we are?" Gordo winked at her once he had finished his serious moment, back to the joking, to which the brunette grinned slyly.

"Yeah, I think I will, next time they discuss you guys I'll join in." The three boys smiled encouraging at her. That was until she continued.

"I'll say, and I quote "I think the Thunderbirds are probably lazy gits who are really lanky and have bad hair."" She laughed heartily as all boys hands shot up to their hair as she finished her insult, the three of them looking mildly offended.

"Watch it you! Or I'll..." Gordon began only to find himself shutting up as Virgil smacked his hand over his younger brothers mouth, preventing him from speaking. Scott rolled his eyes at his younger siblings, before addressing the two boys in International Rescue.

"So, I'm getting this reading saying I've got 60 knots right up my keester!" Scott told them as Alan sat down.

"Did you try changing the wing flaps?" He asked. Scott looked at him pointedly.

"That's the first thing I did Sprout. It's not my first time on a Thunderbird you know."

"Try and keep up." Gordon said in jest.

"Yeah, don't you have homework to do or something?" Virgil butted in jokingly.

"Unless he's blown up this school like the last one!" Gordon laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah keep Alan away from the machines, he's a hazard." Continued Calliope's brothers until their father told them to stop, so they did, only to begin talking about their missions instead.

"No, no, no Istanbul was the earthquake!"

Calliope sighed, wishing she was able to join them. She knew Alan felt the same, and longed to be included in International Rescue, she should be allowed by now, but her dad was too stubborn to let his only daughter be in any sort of danger.

The young girl watched in despair as her only younger brother left the table soon after, leaving his food behind. Although, she soon followed suit as her brothers remained oblivious to her sadness, continuing to talk about rescues, and left to go to the pool, her brothers watching in concern as they watched both their siblings leave.

"Callie!" A voice yelled to her. The brunette turned to see a dark skinned girl approach her.

"Tin-tin, hey!" Calliope smiled at the girl two years her junior. The other girl grinned back and proceeded to ask the older girl about her time in England.

"How's school going?" Tin-tin questioned.

"It would be amazing, but all my friends are _obsessed _with my brothers, it's so annoying listening to them go on about it cause I know who they are, so it's not as exciting for me, more terrifying when I'm forced to watch them on missions."

The other girl looked at her sympathetically as she saw the worry crease across her only girl friends face. Tin-tin reached up to place her hand on the 16 year old.

"The boys are strong, Cal, you should worry less." The Malaysian girl consoled. "Besides, you get premature wrinkles if you do." She continued, teasingly, to which the older girl instinctively reached up to her face to check, when she realised it was a joke and she lowered her hands awkwardly.

Tin-tin snorted, trying to contain her laughter, before they both broke out into fits of the giggles.

They were interrupted later on, as the sun was beginning to set, by a resounding noise from the main area of the house. Alarmed, Calliope jumped up and ran to find her older brothers, leaving Tin-tin bewildered.

"Virgil? Scott? Gordon?" She cried entering the house. This wasn't the noise she was used to hearing when there was a mission, this was something else, so that fact scared her. _What if something bad had happened? _She thought worryingly.

Virgil ran into the hallway upon hearing his sisters frightened cry, pulling her to him, he attempted to calm her down. He knew that the alarm would have worried her, his only sister was extremely paranoid when it came to her family.

"Relax Angel, it's just Alan, he snuck into Scott's 'bird. He's with dad right now."

Calliope visibly relaxed, but kept her arms around her brother. Scott reached them shortly, followed by Gordon. Both brothers looked concerned when seeing their sister encased in Virgil's arms. At their expressions, Virgil told the boys about how the alarm had frightened her and had caused her to panic.

Her brothers smiled at her, before Virgil forcibly drug her into the main room to play video games, something which she greatly complained about. Until they actually started playing.

"Yes! Winner! In your face Gordo!" The girl fist pumped as Gordon slumped down in his seat, highly embarrassed that his younger sister had beaten him in a car racing game. She calmed down slightly as she heard a familiar beep from her back pocket.

"Right, Scotty, you take my place, will ya? And don't make me lose, I'm on a role." She said, passing said brother the controller as she pulled out her Blackberry. She was surprised to see she'd got two messages.

_From – Ali baba_

_Hey girl! So, major news, Ollie finally asked out Grace! It was so cute, the other boys were gutted you weren't there to see it. Ollie replied to it saying that's the reason he did it now, the cheek! Any who, I'm having a party on the last weekend of the hols, so be there or be square chicka, Love ya!_

Calliope grinned triumphantly before letting out a little squeal of happiness. Blushing once she realised her brothers were watching her curiously.

"Urr.. My friend, well, he, urr.. asked out my other friend." She explained flustered, before scowling, to which the three boys simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"I mean it's about time! They've been flirting for ages, it's really began to pi.." Callie trailed out as the oldest Tracy brother cleared his throat before she could finish.

"You know what I mean. Oh! And Aliona's having a party on the last weekend of spring break, so I'll need a lift over to England." She said, defiantly, to which her brothers nodded before going back to their game.

_To – Ali baba_

_Yo dudette! Omg! I'm so annoyed I missed it! I bet he went as red a tomato, am I right? And I'm majorly insulted he did it deliberately when I wasn't there, I mean I wouldn't have teased him that bad.. ;) Coolness babes, I'll fly back for the Friday so we can go get outfits. Toodles!_

Calliope read through her reply before hitting send and opening her other text. Her eyes read over the message quickly before blushing at the message, her heart beat increasing ever so slightly.

_From – Ivan _

_Hey Cal, I'm sure Ali has told you by now about Grace and Ollie, finally huh? Just to let you know Grace said she would have told you but she was too busy snogging her new bf, ain't she a charmer! I also expect she told you about the party, but I reckon she didn't tell you that you needed dates?_

The girl groaned at the thought of having to find someone to go with.

_Didn't think so, anyway, I was hoping that maybe we could go together? You know, as friends of course.. Don't worry if you have one! I'll see ya soon then._

The 16 year old replied to him quickly, saying that she was unforgiving to Graces apology (a joke) and that she was glad he had asked as she didn't want the pressure of having a proper date, and of having to find one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 3

After it had sent she placed her phone back in her pocket before leaping on the top of her older siblings, mainly Scott.

"You idiot, you made me lose my streak!" She growled at him. Scott just smirked before tickling her violently, Gordon and Virgil laughing and egging him on.

"Virg! Help me please!" She screamed. Virgil saluted her and dove into the fray, grabbing her by the arms and yanking her out of Scott's arms. She giggled as they toppled back due to the force of the pull, and she landed with a groan on top of the 19 year olds chest.

Smiling, Calliope yawned into her brother, who laughed at her and steered her to her bedroom, telling her to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Jeff Tracy sank down into his office chair. He had just grounded Alan due to the lack of reasoning for going into his oldest son's Thunderbird. Without putting on the anti detection shields.<p>

He sighed heavily, about to shut down his computer when a simple ring came through the small speaker on his desk. Leaning forward, he pressed the button labelled 5 and his second eldest sons face, appeared on the screen before him.

"Hey John, I'm just about to turn in, what can I do for ya?"

The blonde shook a chocolate bar to the screen. "I could really do with a pizza, know a place that delivers?"

Jeff laughed lightly. "30 minutes or it's free right? Anything else I can do for you?"

John leaned back into his seat, his eyes scanning over the computers situated in front of him, the space ship orbiting Earth calmly.

"Well, there's a forest fire in Vladivostok and there's a typhoon bearing down on Singapore. What's going on in planet Tracy?" The older boy asked mindfully.

"Alan and Calliope are back for spring break." John smirked at this.

"I thought I saw a storm brewing in your region." The ex astronaut groaned, mumbling about teenagers.

"Hey, we were all like it once. And dad, you've done a great job since mom died." John said sincerely, knowing that his two youngest siblings were likely to be the cause of worry and stress that was evident on his father's face.

"Thanks John, keep an eye out on that typhoon for me and I'll call Vladivostok to see if they need any help with the fire."

John nodded before wishing his father good night, intending to take a well deserved nap. Which he did, until he was awoken by the repeated call of a missile approaching the space ship.

"Thunderbird 5 to Tracy Island, mayday!" He managed to get out the distress signal just as the rocket hit, sending the blonde tumbling back before he landed unconscious on the floor.

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and early. The girl rolled over in her bed to see her clock. 11:30 am. Or late. Callie stretched in her bed, and kicked her legs about attempting to rid her body of the sheets she was encased in.<p>

Her sleep induced haze was quickly shaken when the alarm signalling the boys were needed, sounded around the house. Callie shot up in her bed and ran to the control room to see her brothers off.

"S-s-s-sir, Thunderbird 5 has been hit, possibly a m-me-me-"

"Meteor." The sleepy girl supplied, Brains smiled at her gratefully.

"What she said, there's critical damage!" Calliopes heart froze. No. Not John. The younger girls eyes widened frantically. This didn't go unnoticed by a brother of hers.

"Don't worry about John, Cal, we'll get him back before you know it." Scott soothed her worries. He was right. There was no use worrying about it. It was a simple rescue, not much could go wrong. Not soon after the brief, the boys headed off in Thunderbird 3.

Calliope sighed and headed to her room to wait for the arrival of Alan, who Fermat had gone to get, rather panicked, might she add.

She sat herself at her desk and began a tedious, long winded history essay due in for her return to school. Her mind began to fill with the history of the Plains Indians and Cowboys, in preparation for her final GCSE exams she had when she got back. She needed something to distract her from worrying, it was a nasty habit and terrible flaw she had.

She read in fascination at the culture, noting the vast differences than in today's. She became so engrossed in the essay that she jumped a mile as another alarm sounded.

"You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled. She sat cursing the stupid thing, that was until a few certain words rang out.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!"

Calliope reacted quickly, jumping up she quickly, but quietly, she made her way to her closet, in which she hid, hoping whoever it was didn't look in there. She knew that it was real, as usually Brains would announce a test run before hand, so they didn't panic.

She sat in the cramped space for what seemed like hours, her breath coming out in shallow wisps. Fear tightened in her gut as the sound of approaching voices and footsteps reached her ears. She stilled her breathing, making sure she made no sound at all.

She closed her eyes and prayed to god that she wasn't found.

"Got ya." A voice drawled as the doors to the wardrobe were flung wide open. Callie opened her mouth to scream when a large hand covered her face and her arms were pulled behind her back.

She struggled the entire way to the control room, where they appeared to be headed, hoping that in some fortune of good luck she'd be able to escape.

There wasn't any.

"As you can see I have taken over this Island and plan to use the Thunderbirds to rob the largest banks in the world. Starting with the bank of London. The worlds monetary system will be thrown in to chaos and the Thunderbirds will be held responsible. "

"You'll never get away with it!"

Scott! Calliope relaxed slightly knowing he was alive still. Especially as a sinister voice reached her as she was forced into the room and sent tumbling down to the floor.

A bald man in a red robe like thing, possibly a kimono, turned at the sound of her fall, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He strode forward and grabbed her by her shirt pulling her towards the computers, where identical chokes of fear resounded from it.

The young girl looked up blearily at the sound, and was greeted by the worried and angered faces of her older siblings and her father.

"Let her go! Now!" Jeff shouted at the screen. The bald man chuckled nastily.

"Now, now Jeff. She's going to be my bargaining chip. Should you do something to anger me, I may just take it out on your precious daughter." He remarked snidely before turning to stare at the brunette in his clutches.

Calliope screamed.

She screamed as unimaginable pain coursed through her blood and her eyes squeezed shut as if to block it out. Her hands gripped and clawed at her head in an attempt to make it stop. It caused her to sink to her knees as they gave way due to the throbbing that ran through her body.

"No!"

"Stop it!"

"Please, no!"

"Calliope!"

Cries of her name and pleas for the mad man to stop, played deafeningly through the speakers. The intruder turned sharply to face her family, relieving the young girl of the pain. Calliope slumped to the floor in exhaustion.

The intruder, who revealed himself to be called "The Hood", mocked her father and sharply revealed him to be unsaved by Jeff once before.

"Perhaps you don't remember me, but maybe you remember saving the life of my brother, Kyrano?"

Kyrano looked just as shocked as the Tracy family on Thunderbird 5, stating that he didn't even know he was still alive, that he had believed his evil brother to be dead.

The call was soon cut off by an ugly women in glasses, who seemed to have taken an interest in Brains, much to his horror.

The main workers for The Hood gathered round him, and Callie took this as her moment to escape. In a burst of adrenaline the girl leapt from the floor and sprinted from the room, her body aching at each movement.

"Hey! Get back here!" Guards began to immediately chase after her.

Fortunately the 16 year old was an avid sportswoman and pushed herself until she reached the forest on

Tracy Island. Deep into the trees the girl realised she was no longer being followed. She breathed deeply in an attempt to catch her breath and began to trudge her way to the radio transmitter site in the centre of the Island, knowing that is where her brother would be headed, if he had made it out.

Unaware of the explosion from the other side of the island, where the flames from Thunderbird 1 where forced out during takeoff, where Alan and his friends had been moments before.


	4. Chapter 4

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 4 

"Guys, where'd Callie go?" Alan asked frantically from his place in the vents, above the control room.

Fermat and Tin-tin shared a worried glance as they too had noticed the absence of the female Tracy. They had just witnessed her be tortured excruciatingly by a man who called himself The Hood and had cautiously watched as the colour from Alan's face had disappeared with in a second of her scream.

"I'm sure she's fine Alan, she probably ran away. She's smart." Tin-tin reassured him.

Alan opened his mouth to reply again but was interrupted as a hand shot up through the roof of the control room to grab Fermat's foot. The only son of Brains screamed and Tin-tin bit down on the hand so as to get it to release the smaller boy.

They soon ran from there down to Thunderbird 1. They needed to get to the satellite relay station so the blonde Tracy could contact his father.

The 3 of them were cut off by The Hood and his henchmen in Thunderbird 1, The Hood trying to coax the blonde into opening the door, whilst insulting his father. Alan fired a stone at the glass of the silo in anger, smashing it to pieces.

"That was your big idea?" Said Tin-tin exasperatedly. The Hood smirked.

"Now, now Alan, it's not me your angry at."

"It's not you I'm aiming at." Alan replied, before firing a second rock through the gap and straight on to a button that immediately opened a hatch, sending the 3 children tumbling down the underneath of Thunderbird 1.

The Hood growled angrily, yelling to Transom, the only female henchmen of his, to power up the 'bird, sending flames chasing the preteens down the chute and out through holes in the cliff face of the island.

"Next time could you give me some warning?" Spluttered Fermat as he and the others bedraggled forms heaved themselves on to the beach not far away from where they had fallen from the silo chutes moments before.

"Relax, Fermat, it's only a little water." Alan consoled him, helping him to stand.

"I could have dr-drowned." The boy in glasses complained, coughing up water.

Alan looked surprised. "You mean you can't swim?" He asked incredulously.

"I repeat, I could have drowned." Replied Fermat as they clambered on to the sand. Alan immediately began drawing up a strategy, a path to get them to the relay station, to which Tin-tin corrected him.

"Good, except we're here not there, and the transmitter is there not here." She stated, drawing them a new path in the sand. "We have to go through the jungle."

Fermat look shocked. "But that's f-f- off bounds!" He exclaimed. Before caving as the other to wore determined looks.

They ran off into the jungle, cutting through the bushes to reach a possible way to safety.

* * *

><p>Gasping and panting for breath Calliope pushed her body through the last few trees and onto the rocks. Only to be met by 3 wet and dirty pre teens.<p>

"Calliope!" Alan cried with relief upon her entrance.

"I saw what he did to you! We were in the vents, you don't understand how much I wanted to hurt him!" He exclaimed, a few tears trickling down his face.

Calliope shushed him, pulling him to her she comforted her younger brother as Fermat and Tin-tin worked on a way to contact Thunderbird 5, Fermat bending what looked to be Alan's retainer, in to the workings.

"Alan." Fermat called the two siblings over and handed the boy a small device.

"Alan!" Jeff's voice rang through in relief at the appearance of his son on the screen.

"Dad, I'm at the satellite relay station, Fermat's gunna hack into the computer mainframe system and give control back to Thunderbird 5."

Alan grinned. "Oh, and there's one more thing." He spoke, before handing the device to Callie.

"Calliope!" There were cries of happiness and utter relief from her brothers as her image appeared on the screen in Thunderbird 5.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you in any other way?" Frantic questions were asked from Virgil, who was the resident doctor.

"I'm fine Virg, I just ache really badly that's all. I don't understand what he did to me at all. I..he.."

Callie choked on her tears as reality set in. Alan took the transmitter off her, pulling her to him as he finished the talk as best he could before they lost the signal.

"Dad! I'm losing you, don't worry I'll take care of everything."

"That's a negative, it's too dangerous! Go to the rendezvous point and wait for Lady Penelope."

Alan cried out in frustration as the signal cut not soon after, throwing the little yellow brick away from him.

"Useless!"

Fermat groaned in annoyance. "It is now."

The 4 teens sat in silence until Fermat stood. "They know where we..."

A loud rumble of an engine interrupted him and Mullion, The Hoods head henchman, burst through the trees towards them on, what appeared to be, a red golf cart.

"Where we are!" Fermat yelled his final words and the four of them took off in the other direction. They ran and ran and ran until Tin-tin attacked him with a hive of wasps, with a sigh of relief they continued to run until they found a worn out hover bike and sledge.

"We gotta do something." Alan explained, as Fermat got to work on fixing it for them. Tin-tin complained that they should just go to the rendezvous point and wait for Lady P. Calliope silently agreed with her but knew her brother wouldn't want to just stay still, he would want to try and help.

"I agree with Tin-tin. It's not s-s-safe." Alan reacted badly to Fermat's opinion on the matter and responded harshly.

"You don't think anything is s-s-safe." The two girls present gasped in shock as Alan cruelly took the mick out of Fermat's stutter.

Fermat stepped towards Alan. "Just because I s-s-stutter, doesn't mean that I'm wrong." He stated defiantly. "If we're a team, then we need to work together _as _a team."

Alan clambered on the bike whilst Fermat and Calliope sat on the sledge, shortly joined by Tin-tin after she had not so politely told Alan he was a jerk.

Alan raced on as Mullion reached them, determined for them to get away, but forgetting that if he went to fast the sledge would most probably become unattached.

Which it did.

With a scream the 3 on the sledge flew backwards, only to land at the feet of Mullion.

* * *

><p>Up in Thunderbird 5 Jeff frantically shook his four sons as they began to close their eyes.<p>

"John. John! Keep your eyes open." He commanded forcing an oxygen mask over the injured 20 year olds face.

John stirred slightly, mumbling incoherent words as Jeff moved to give the mask to Virgil. Jeff fought the heaviness of his eyes for as long as he could before he let the darkness take over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 5

On the other side of the Earth, in her London mansion, Lady Penelope was just finishing getting dressed after noticing that International Rescue must be in some kind of trouble.

Landing on Tracy Island shortly after she entered the house only to be attacked by The Hoods ugly man servants, Transom and Mullion, both whom were taken on by the blonde and Parker.

"Don't use your power on me you sad little man." The prestigious women stated airily as the evil man him self controlled Parker, and prevented him from continuing his fight. The blonde sent a high kick up but was forced to stop by an invisible source, before a sharp pain shot through her head.

"You can make it stop Alan, you have something I want." The Hood taunted, noticing the blond hiding in a flower bed out of the corner of his eye.

Parker tried to convince him not to give up whatever it was, but Alan was to noble and to kind to let his friends be in pain. He shot out from the bush and yelled "Catch!" before throwing a square piece of plastic into the air.

The Thunderbird 2 guidance processor, which Fermat had stolen during the slight fight before they ended up in Thunderbird 1, flew straight to The Hood's hand, as he used his telepathic power to draw it to him. As he caught it he ordered his guards to place Alan, Lady Penelope and Parker in the freezer with the others.

* * *

><p>Calliope groaned in pain as she was flung to the floor of the freezer, of which they were now being held prisoner.<p>

"Ow, my ribs." She hissed as she attempted to sit up. Kyrano, the Tracy's housekeeper and Tin-tin's father, shot her a worried look.

They sat in silence for what seemed like hours when they heard the sound of the door opening again.

"Alan, Lady Penelope, Parker!" Calliope gasped as her younger brother clambered over to where she was sat.

"Right, that's enough losing for one day. Brains, how much time do Jeff and the boys have?" Lady Penelope, luckily had planned ahead for this and immediately got to work on setting them free.

"I can't say, I'm to c-c-cold." His teeth chattered.

Looking at the ceiling with a face of defiance, she flung her shoe towards the icicles above Parker. One was cut cleanly and chopped straight through Parkers ropes, that were tied around his wrist.

He promptly then began to untie the rest of the group before attempting to free them from their frozen cell. He frowned as he twisted the lock before stating the type it was.

"I love it when your chequered past comes in handy Parker." Lady P told him, to which the old man blushed profusely.

"Problem is, Milady, I need a wire to access the locking mechanism."

The British woman looked thoughtful for a moment before her hand went up her top to her bra. Parker's eyes widened, and he coughed whilst turning away. The others got the idea and turned to give the prestigious blonde privacy.

A few moments later the 4 children and 5 adults ran from the freezer to the control room, only to discover that The Hood and his maniacs had left for London in Thunderbird 2. Callie groaned in annoyance that they were too late to stop them, but quickly placed her mind on track as she began to help Brains and Fermat contact Thunderbird 5.

"I'm in!" Cried Fermat. Calliope rushed over to him and her heart sank to see the older members of her family to be unconscious.

"Re entry in 90 seconds! I need someone on their side to confirm the access protocol."

Brains began to panic. "Thunderbird 5 come in. Mr Tracy can you hear me?"

The two youngest Tracy siblings clung to each other in fear as they heard no response.

"Re entry in 45 seconds!"

"Dammit Jeff, wake up!" Brains yelled to the screen. They all waited with bated breath after the shock of his shout wore off.

"I think that's the first time you've ever called me by my first name Brains." Came The oldest Tracy's weary voice and the brunette girl let out a quiet cry of relief, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

"Mr Tracy, I need you to confirm the access protocol." Fermat commanded.

"Confirmed, we are back online." John's voice rang out through the speaker, relief evident in his voice.

Her and her brother rushed over to the other screen to see their father returning to the floor along with their siblings once Fermat had restored gravity.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Alan asked frantically.

"I'm fine Alan, how are you and your sister? And we still have a job to do, where's The Hood?"

"We're fine dad, but The Hood's taken Thunderbird 2!"

"He's headed for L-l-l.." Brains began. "London." Confirmed Lady Penelope.

"What she said."

They watched as Jeff turned to Gordon.

"We lost a booster dad, we'll never make it on time." He said, grief in his voice.

Alan gave this a moment's thought before replying to his brother.

"Let us go after The Hood." He said, wrapping his arm around the young brunette next to him.

"He'll destroy everything you've built, everything you stand for!" Complained Calliope, in an effort to get her father to agree.

"That's a negative, it's too risky." Came the reply, and Callie could see the nods of her brothers as they agreed with the older man's words.

"Please I can do this dad!" Alan looked at Tin-tin and Fermat. "What am I saying, we can do this."

Their dad gave a sigh. "Okay, Alan. We'll meet you there." Alan grinned broadly, almost matched by his only sister.

"Thunderbirds are go!" Jeff concluded the conversation.

Alan and Calliope shared an eager look before replying simultaneously. "F.A.B"

The 4 teens ran off immediately to Scott's portrait, stepping into it. All of them were mentally preparing themselves for their first mission.

"You ready?" Alan asked, placing his hand in front of himself. Tin-tin and Calliope shared a glance before smiling and placing their own on top of his. Fermat had a look of sheer panic on his face before resolving at the brunette girl's encouraging look.

"Yeah, I guess." And joined the other 3, placing his hand to complete the gesture. They threw their hands in the air as they reached Thunderbird 1.


	6. Chapter 6

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 6

"Controls to green." Came the young boy in glasses voice, as he and Alan prepared the ship for takeoff. The two girls sat behind, with Lady Penelope, watching as the bright smiles formed on the 14 year olds faces.

"Boys and their toys." Laughed Lady P, to which the other girls chuckled their agreement.

Callie watched intently as the two boys began their flight to London.

"Launch sequence, initiated." Came the feminine computer voice from the 'bird.

"And off we go." The British blonde commented as they took to the air. This statement was soon followed by loud cheers and whoops from the adolescents. Calliopes heart pounded with adrenaline as they began their first ever rescue.

Calliope admired the view and sheer speed that was produced by Thunderbird 1, as soon they reached London, landing the ship next to 2 in the middle of a field, noting that the belly of Thunderbird 2 had been opened.

The teens ran from 1 straight to 2, as Lady P contacted Parker, telling him to meet her at the bank, where radars showed The Hood had reached it in the Mole.

"We going over, we're the Thunderbirds, we have a duty to save those people. Brains, we're going into the accident zone." Alan informed him before he took the green Thunderbird to the sky.

"F.A.B Thunderbird 2, and good luck."

Over by the monorail of London, which Thunderbird 2 was nearing, a car broke away from the track, tumbling into the deep waters below. Callie watched horrified, realising the amount of people that could die because of it.

"I'm going down in Thunderbird 4, Fermat I need you to fly." Fermat looked at Alan petrified.

"Fly?" Alan looked at him intensely.

"Fermat please, the Thunderbird need you. I need you."

Fermat's resolve crumbled. "F.A.B Alan." And he got up and placed himself in the pilot's seat as Alan left to situate himself in 'bird 4.

"We need to get closer." Callie told the remaining boy, who nodded his affirmation and steered the ship down. As they neared the water the 16 year old girl pressed down on a blue button, releasing Alan into the depths below.

A few moments later his voice rang through the speakers in Thunderbird 2. "Fermat, I'll hold the monorail in place, you get a grip on the track and lift it up."

Fermat looked irritated. "I can't get a clear fix on the target. I might hit the passengers." He fretted.

Tin-tin shook slightly. "I'll go fix it myself." She settled, determined. Calliope shot her an impressed look, before an identical look of determination crossed her face.

"I'll help."

"What? You mean swim?" Fermat asked incredulously. The two girls shrugged.

"Get us as close as you can."

A few moments later the two girls unsteadily shuffled on the release platform from Thunderbird 2, a wire clutched in each of their hands. Taking a steady breath, they nodded at each other before diving perfectly into the murky water below.

Down in Thunderbird 4 Alan asked Fermat impatiently. "How are we doing on that line Fermat?"

The reply came almost instantly. "Just look out your window." Alan could hear the smile in his voice, and confused the boy did as he was told.

Calliope waved at her brother, who looked surprised, but proud, as she and Tin-tin fixed the wires on to the railing, before they swam to the access hatch to Thunderbird 4.

Callie immediately took hold of the second set of steering as she and her brother guided the monorail back to the surface, unaware of the remaining members of her family were watching intently, having just landed Thunderbird 3.

The 3 teens smiled happily as they broke the surface of the water, waiting until the people had been safely removed from the car before they parked the 'bird and clambered out.

"Alan, you go see dad, I'll go stop The Hood." The female Tracy yelled to her brother as she ran off towards the bank.

"No! Callie, come back!" Alan called, before sighing in agitation and running over to his family.

"Glad you could finally join us." Alan joked as his father hugged him.

"Hey, don't go getting cocky after one mission, we still have a dangerous situation here. You boys close down the accident scene, Tin-tin, grab Fermat and meet us in Thunderbird 1." The mention nodded and ran off to do their duties.

Jeff looked around for his daughter. "Where's your sister?"

"Dad, she went after the hood once we got out of 4! Lady Penelope is there to." Alan said frantically.

"She did what!" The ex astronaut exclaimed angrily. "And I know about Penny, she might need our help."

The two ran off to stop The Hood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 7

Calliope ran faster than she had ever before, gulping in mountains of air as she reached the bank that was currently being robbed.

She crept towards the area of which voices were coming, hiding behind a stone pillar. The brunette gasped as she watched Lady Penelope being rudely man handled by Mullion. She gritted her teeth and dashed forwards, tackling The Hood to the floor.

The bald man growled in anger and threw the young girl off him, standing up quickly. He bore down on her as she attempted to crawl away from him. He glared evilly at her before he reached forward and wrapped his hands tightly around her throat.

"No! Leave her alone!" Lady Penelope screamed to him, before Mullion clapped his hand over her mouth, preventing her from speaking.

Callie groped at her throat, unsuccessfully trying to pry the man's dirty hands from her neck. Due to this he tightened his grip, staring intensely down at her as she began to lose consciousness.

The struggling girl gave up in her attempts to get free and she soon let the welcoming darkness over take her mind.

As she hang limp in his arms, The Hood released her body and let it fall unceremoniously fall to the ground. In addition to almost killing her, he knew she wasn't dead as her chest was still rising and falling ever so slightly, he sent a powerful kick to her face, his boot smashing into her nose and mouth.

"Penny!" The Hood turned at the sound of Jeff Tracy's voice.

"Jeff, no it's a trap!" She exclaimed, her eyes unconsciously flickering over to the injured girl laying on the floor a few feet away.

Jeff frowned at her and turned his head to see what she was seeing. Cold fury flooded through his body at the sight of his only daughter laying lifelessly on the stone floor, blood covering her face. He turned to The Hood and ran at him.

The Hoods eyes widened in surprise before he sent the oldest Tracy member flying backwards to join Lady Penelope. The dark haired man landed heavily against the back of the caging, his eyes narrowing as they door swung shut, locking them in.

"Dad!" The young blonde ran forward as his dad got up from the ground.

"No, Alan don't!" Jeff fretted, he couldn't let his son end up like his sister.

"Now, now Alan, I thought we were kindred spirits." The Hood taunted mercilessly, as the young blonde noticed his sister laying only a few feet away, and, as his father had done a few minutes prior, he ran at the bald man, rage clear on his face.

"Well, we're not, I'm Jeff Tracy's son."

The Hood merely looked bored with the obvious attack and with a flick of his hand he sent Alan sliding along the floor straight into the wall, where he groaned in pain.

"Alan!" Jeff yelled, worry evident on his face as his son clambered up and made towards their enemy.

Just as he had done with the female sibling, The Hood telepathically began to choke the boy, lifting him up into the air. Lady Penelope froze with horror, at having just witnessed the same fate for Calliope moments before.

"Alan! Let him go!" Jeff pleaded.

"Let him go!" Lady P also begged for The Hood to show mercy.

Over on the floor the body of the young girl stirred. Calliope pushed herself up shakily, looking up to see the source of all the yelling. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she saw her only younger brother being suspended in the air.

She swiftly, but with difficultly, got up and slipped over to behind the rails in the bank. Immediately she began to haul herself up to the metal grating at which The Hood was currently standing. Glancing over to her brother, she noted he did not have long till he passed out from the lack of oxygen.

Even more determined she climbed the last few rungs of the ladder, and with one giant push, she leapt on to the back of her enemy. The Hood stumbled and his concentration broke, sending Alan to the floor.

"Alan! Are you okay?" Jeff asked before he realised his daughter was now with the dangerous man.

"Calliope! Get away from there!" He commanded frantically, his worry increasing as he noticed how much pain she appeared to be in.

In a moment of confusion, Callie looked towards her father. The Hood took this opportunity to swing her of him and onto the platform. He towered over her angrily.

"You may have survived last time, but you won't this time." The brunette cowered under the evil glint in his black eyes.

The older man reached forward and grabbed her by the front of her top, lifting her to him, and with an almighty roar or anger her flung her to off the railing, using his mind to keep her airborne until she crashed with a large force, high into the wall before he let her drop, falling over 20 feet down towards the ground, land with a heavy thump on the ground, cracks of her bones breaking sounded around the bank cell.

Jeff let out a strangled cry as his daughter's body hit the floor and remained unmoving and lifeless. _No! She couldn't be dead, what would I tell her brothers, Virgil and Scott will be heartbroken, and John and Gordon!_

"Alan, get back." Jeff demanded of his son, as he began to get up from the floor to get back at the guy who had harmed his sister.

"Dad, he's getting weak, he can't last much longer." Alan told his father as he scrambled towards the mole.

"Neither can you!"

Alan ignored his father and began to climb up the mole, The Hood, noticing this, concentrated his power on powering up the digging machine. With a final push, Alan jumped from the mole as it began to spin dangerously and hang from the platform railing.

"Alan!"

"I'm glad you were here to see this Jeff." Noted The Hood.

Alan gasped as his hand slipped and hung on with the other one. He grimaced as his grip loosened.


	8. Chapter 8

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 8

"No!" Came a feminine scream from below.

Tin-tin took a deep breath, clutching onto her necklace, before staring straight at The Hood, her uncle. Her eyes turned cat like and The Hood looked relatively surprised that she had the same power as him and turned his eyes on her in a battle for power.

Tin-tin, it seemed was much stronger with her power, and she turned the platform on its side, sending The Hood dangling above the mole and Alan safely on top of the platform.

"Leave me Alan. Leave me to die." His hand slipped and he let out a noise of fear, before turning back to Alan.

"Like your father did."

Alan stared at him. "I don't want to save your life." The Hood fell.

Surprisingly Alan's hands shot out and he clung on to the man who almost killed him.

"But it's what we do." He managed as he struggled to hold on under the weight. The blonde glanced over to his father, who nodded at him proudly.

Alan looked to Tin-tin who understood what he meant and stopped the Mole. The young boy heaved the older man back on to the ledge and tied his hands together.

"Dad! Alan!" Scott came running into the room followed by his brothers, but stopped dead as he saw the lifeless figure of his sister on the ground.

"No." He breathed, then took off towards her, Virgil, John and Gordon right behind him. He kneeled in front of the brunette, before being shoved out of the way by Virgil, who shakily began to check for a pulse.

Alan handed The Hood over to Lady Penelope and Parker before joining his brothers on the floor, followed by his father. The Tracy family waited in a tight circle, each silently praying that Calliope would be okay.

"She's alive, but her pulse is weak, we need to get her home now." Virgil announced.

Jeff nodded. "Right, Gordon and Virgil, you take Callie and Alan in Thunderbird two, Scott, take 1 and John and I will take 'bird 3. Let's go."

The 5 boys each scrambled to do their tasks, Gordon lifting his unconscious sister carefully into his arms taking her as fast as he could back to the Thunderbird. Once inside he set her down in the medical bay and Virgil took over caring for her.

"Okay boys, let's take these babies home." Came Jeff's voice over the intercoms.

"F.A.B Dad." Gordon replied powering up the 'bird.

Lady Penelope watched from her pink car as the 3 Thunderbirds took off to Tracy Island, spinning over each other to the much appreciated glee of the citizens of London, who cheered loudly.

"Now that's showing off." She stated, smiling.

* * *

><p>Virgil set down his sister back in the infirmary of the Tracy Home and began to examine Callie.<p>

"How is she?" Virgil turned at the sound of Johns voice.

He sighed deeply. "She has 3 broken ribs, a broken wrist, a sprained ankle and a minor head injury. She'll recover but it will take a while."

John nodded, coming over to sit by his sister as Virgil finished bandaging her head up.

"When will she wake up?" Virgil looked thoughtful at his brothers question.

"I'd say in about an hour or two."

John nodded, watching the slow rise and fall of his baby sister's chest, her breathing relaxed him greatly.

"How did this happen? How did we let her get hurt?" He grimaced.

"John, it's not our fault, it's not hers either. It's that mad man, who is now locked up and should never get out again. You know that if we could we all would rather be in her position right now then her." Virgil consoled his older brother.

John didn't reply, but got up and left the room, running a hand through his hair wearily. Virgil watched him go, before setting up a camera in the infirmary so he could keep watch over her whilst he was away.

* * *

><p>The four oldest Tracy brothers all sat together in the main room, their father was with Lady Penelope and Alan was off flirting with Tin-tin, whom he has recently decided he liked.<p>

"So, dad's decided he is gunna let Alan, Cal, Tin-tin and Fermat in to International Rescue." Scott told them.

"Thought that might happen. Alan's going to be ecstatic." Gordon chuckled.

"Yeah, but will Calliope want to join?" Virgil asked, John turned his head to his brother.

"Course she will. She's not going to let a 'few' injuries stop her from completing her dream. And Besides, she'll want to keep an eye on us." John grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Scott opened his mouth to comment, but was interrupted by a beeping coming from Virgil's communication watch.

"What's that, Virg?" He asked his brother.

"It means Callie's awake." The four of them smiled at each other, before getting their father and youngest sibling and heading down to see the female member of the Tracy family.


	9. Chapter 9

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 9 

The Tracy males watched with bated breath as Calliope stirred slightly, letting out a soft groan. Her eyes flickered open momentarily, before tightly shutting again.

"Angel?" Gordon questioned her, he was extremely impatient and wanted to make sure his sister was alright as quick as possible.

"Gordy?" She mumbled half heartedly, her eyes squinting against the bright light of the sun that shone through the windows.

"Hey there, yeah it's me, and your brothers and dad are here to." Gordon told her softly.

The brunette female opened her eyes as much as she could and could make out the blurry figures of her family. She groaned again as her head throbbed in pain before her eyes flew open.

"The Hood! Where is he? Is Alan alright?" She asked frantically as she heaved her body into a sitting position. Virgil went over to her, soothing her worries.

"Shh, calm down Cal, The Hood's in prison and Alan's right here, he's fine." The young girl nodded before swinging her legs over the side of the hospital bed and standing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you doing?" John and Virgil exclaimed.

"Getting up? What does it look like I'm doing?" She stated sarcastically, placing her feet on the floor she slowly raised her body up. She breathed quietly as she stood before swaying worryingly, stumbling into Scott's arms.

"Careful now, you shouldn't be up you know." He told her, raising an eyebrow.

"I know, but can't I go lay down by the pool, so I don't miss out." She pouted towards her father and Virgil, as he was the doctor of the family.

"Fine." They agreed to the terms, and Scott helped his little sister from the room and to a beach chair by the pool. After setting her down he jumped into the cool water and attacked John, who had just settled himself on a lilo.

Calliope smiled as she watched Fermat begin to swim, Brains talking encouragingly to his son as he helped him out of the pool.

"One more week and you'll be swimming like a f-f- sh-sh-d-d- aquatic creature." He stated proudly, wrapping a towel around the younger boy.

She also laughed when Tin-tin joined them, looking really pretty, and Alan got all flustered.

"Woah, Tin-tin, you're really urr, blossoming?" Tin-tin looked affronted.

"Ew, did you say blossoming?" Before she to laughed at the blonde.

Her attention from her brothers was drawn to her father as he rang a bell, signalling them to hush.

"Gather round everyone, I have an announcement to make."

Alan walked over to his sibling, helping her up from where she was sat, so she could hobble over to join the family.

"Tonight, is a very special night. We're all together because of four very special people." Jeff started, looking around at his family, and the extended members.

"Fermat, Tin-tin, Alan and Calliope. The world needs Thunderbirds and the Thunderbirds, need you." He smiled as his two youngest children grinned broadly and Callie clutched on the Alan's arm tightly. Behind him, his four oldest sons shared smiles as their siblings finally joined them in International Rescue.

Jeff walked forwards, placing International Rescue badges on each of the 4 heroes shirts.

"Thank you sir!" Tin-tin exclaimed breathlessly.

"Congratulations Alan, Callie, you earned it. You all did."

"Hey way to go, Sprout." Called out Gordon as he and the boys joined them.

"That's ma boy Alan." Came John, before he pushed Alan forcefully into the pool.

"Well done sis'." Scott grinned as he swung Calliope into his arms and jumped into the pool with her, Virgil, John and Gordon following behind him.

The 6 Tracy siblings all laughed and splashed each other, soon turning it into a full on water fight, the 16 year old girl still securely in her oldest brothers arms.

"Guys!" Jeff called to them from the poolside, having just got off the phone with the president.

The 6 nodded, before clambering out of the water.

"Sorry Penny, duty calls." He explained to the British blonde.

"Of course it does, and quite right to." She nodded her confirmation. Turning to leave with Parker.

"Sorry Angel, you can't join this one, you're too injured." Virgil told his sister as they entered the control room.

She sighed deeply. "I figured. Try not to have too much fun without me, yeah?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." He replied, kissing her on the forehead before standing in front of his portrait, Alan joining them for his first official mission.

"Thunderbirds are go." Jeff stated proudly, wrapping an arm around his daughter as he watched his sons leave. Calliope grinned at Alan, giving him a cheeky grin and thumbs up as he joined his brothers after years of waiting. They had finally done it. They had become a part of International Rescue, better known as the Thunderbirds.


	10. Chapter 10

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbirds._

_A/N - Italics are flashbacks_

Chapter 10

Calliope stared darkly at her reflection. It had been five days since the 'incident' with The Hood and she was almost back to her old self; bar the occasional scar. Her ankle and ribs where healed all that remained was her broken wrist.

She grunted in disgust as her fingers traced the faint bruising of The Hood's fingers that were only just visible on her neck. She gritted her teeth as she began to apply a thin layer of foundation, something she never previously had to do, but due to a scar trailing down her cheek (along the smile lines of her mouth) she resorted to the gloopey product to cover it up.

"Cal? C'mon sis, we need to leave in five minutes if we are going to make it on time for you to see Ali and the others." John's headed leaned around her bathroom door and studied her curiously as she nodded at him dully.

It wasn't just the blonde Tracy that had noticed a difference in his sister; her brothers and father had all noticed she was much less enthusiastic than before. And dark bags sagged deeply under her once sparkling eyes due to the lack of sleep that the residents of Tracy Island all knew about her sleep issues.

_John sat calmly in his room, his telescope propped up against his balcony door. The second oldest Tracy was sleepily doodling star constellations in his notepad whilst pondering his recent exploits._

_The young man thought deeply about his new position; he was to go back up to Thunderbird five at the end of the holiday and return for Christmas – after that it had been discussed Fermat was to go up with him after so he would be able to teach him the innermost workings of the satellite._

_Fermat was to learn as he was to begin to swap with John every couple of months. John – of course- had been pleased with news, he would now be able to spend more time with his family. He smiled slightly to himself, humming along to some song Virgil had recently been playing on his piano when an ear splitting scream echoed through the house. _

_John's head shot up at the noise and his mind blanked as he tried to disclose as to who's scream it actually was. Minutes later he leapt from his bed and tore to his sister's room, Alan and Scott close behind him._

_Upon entering he saw his only sister thrashing violently in her covers; Virgil was already there and was unsuccessfully attempting to wake her up. This was before her cries soon joined the screaming._

"_NO! Please, not him!" She sobbed pitifully into her pillow. "Scott, Gordon don't let him take Alan! Please, it's all my fault!" _

_Alan choked on his breath and he reached for the brunette's hand but withdrew it quickly as she flinched away from him. _

"_No let me go! I have to help him, I'm meant to protect him! It's all my fault." _

_Tears slid rapidly down her skin as she began to calm and mutter._

"_It's all my fault. All my fault." Her face scrunched in pain which was reflected by Alan. Gordon, who had entered just a moment before, pulled his younger brother to him. Jeff had joined Virgil on the floor and was fruitlessly trying to wake the young girl from her restful sleep. _

"_She thinks it's her fault The Hood hurt me, doesn't she?" John heard Alan ask the older auburn boy. Gordon frowned at this and looked to his older siblings meaningfully. _

_The look was soon deflected as Calliope awoke with a loud gasp and she shot up into a sitting position, breathing heavily. Her eyes crossed slightly as she tried to make out the figures in the room and her gaze wavered but held once she saw Alan, before bursting in to a new set of tears, the sobs wracked her body._

The dreams happened every night, and every night it appeared it was someone different she worried about. Three nights ago it had been Gordon, two nights it had been someone called Natalia and last night it had been him. John.

The blonde shook himself from his stupor as a hand waved its self maniacally in front of his eyes. The female Tracy staring at him, eyebrow raised.

"Ready?" He questioned, before he nodded as he received a 'duh' look from his sister. The two left the room, walking in a comforting silence towards the front of the house, where they were to meet Gordon.

As the door closed behind them they greeted Lady Penelope warmly. The blonde was to escort them across to England where Callie was to meet Aliona, Ivan, Ollie and Grace. Excited to see her friends again she fidgeted in her seat repeatedly until Gordon snapped at her to stop. To which she did immediately, but sent Gordon a hurt look and turned to face out the window.

John sent his younger brother a reproachful look and Gordon grimaced apologetically. The blonde boy rolled his eyes as the other boy mimed that the fidgeting was getting on his nerves and turned to the 16 year old.

"Callie, what are you gunna tell your friends about your wrist? And any other injury that they happen to notice?" Calliope looked thoughtful for a moment prior to snapping her fingers as she thought of an idea.

"I'll say that you guys convinced me to go rock climbing and I slipped and fell. I'm rather clumsy at school so it won't come as a surprise to them. " She grinned triumphantly until Gordon snorted in mirth.

"Cal, I'm sorry but you're not _only _clumsy at school. Your bloody clumsy everywhere!" Lady Penelope coughed from in front of the three Tracy siblings.

"Sorry Lady P!" Gordon apologized for his language as Calliope silently mocked him, laughing at her brothers embarrassed look before sobering up.

"Guys, I have a question." She told them seriously. The brothers exchanged worried glances as they nodded, signalling her to continue.

"When do you reckon Alan's going to ask Tin-tin out?" She questioned equally seriously. The blonde and auburn haired boys looked at her in disdain.

"You are joking right?" John asked her.

"What? No, of course not, it was a serious question!" She exclaimed indignantly as her brothers cackled from next to her.

"Yeah, but you asked us of all people! Like we know when he's going to ask her out, you're the sister, you're meant to know already." Gordon explained. His sister humphed in annoyance.

"He won't tell me though! He says that I'll tell if he does." She told them moodily. Parker stifled his laughter from the front of the pink Cadillac but immediately contained himself as the brunette girl shot him a dark look.

John shook his head helplessly as Gordon began to tease her ruthlessly. He was glad they were almost in England.

* * *

><p>"Aliona!" Calliope screamed excitedly as the tackled a petite auburn haired girl, the two girls almost toppling over due to the force of the hug. A blonde boy chuckled to himself as a curly haired brunette boy darted forward to support the two giggling girls.<p>

"Jeeze, Cal! I would have thought after last time you wouldn't have done that again." A pretty girl with shocking deep black hair stepped forward, freeing her hand from the blondes clutches.

John and Gordon watched with amusement a small distance ahead as they saw their sister stick her tongue out immaturely at the other girl.

"Oi, watch it Brown!" She snapped, before flinging herself at the girl. The blonde boy laughed again as the dark haired girl grunted in pain.

"Oops, sorry, Grace." She laughed lightly and turned to the two boys.

"My boys, Ollie, Ivan; how are you both?" She smiled as she pulled each one into a hug.

John and Gordon cleared their throats obnoxiously when the curly haired one seemed to hug her a little too tightly for their liking.

Calliope grimaced as the two boys –men –stepped forward to her and her friends.

"Guys, this is Aliona, Grace, Ollie and Ivan. I think you've met Ali and Grace before." She introduced her brothers.

"Dudes and dudettes, these are my brothers Gordon and John." She reversed the introductions.

"Hey, yeah, Cal, we met them – and your other brothers – at the end of year awards last year." Grace reminded her friend brightly.

"Anyway.. What do you want? I thought you'd have left by now." She glared at them menacingly.

"We'll meet you at 6pm here okay? Please try not to injure yourself further." The two Tracy boys bade the group goodbye before they headed in the opposite direction.

"What do they mean inj- ?" Ivan began but stopped as Calliope lifted her arm begrudgingly.

"Holy shit Cal! What the hell did you do?" Aliona screeched in shock at the cast that resided on her best friends wrist.

The brunette in question shrugged sheepishly. "They convinced me to go rock climbing and I – "

"You fell didn't you." Ollie didn't ask his friend, he stated. It was so like her to get herself into some issue every chance she could.

"Am I that obvious?" The Tracy girl raised an eyebrow at the simultaneous nods from her friends. "C'mon, give me a break! It's not like I do it on purpose!" She whined childishly.

Aliona and Grace rolled their eyes at her before linking their arms through the brunettes and steering her towards the nearest shop; the boys following along behind.

"To the shops!" Aliona cried.

Grace and Calliope shared identical grins.

"To the shops!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Always there, but never noticed**

_Disclaimer - I do not own the Thunderbird__s_

Chapter 11

Calliope groaned in relief as she fell back on to her bed in Tracy Island. She had spent most of her day trawling around the many shops that populated London with her best friends. Although as much as it had been a good day her friends – specifically Aliona – had kept questioning her on her apparent change in personality.

"_So, why were you brothers watching you like you might crack and go insane?" Aliona frowned at her brunette friend in worry. She had noticed the weight loss and the large bags under Callie's eyes that signified a significant loss of sleep. _

_She also noticed how the colour had drained from her face as she had questioned her a moment before. _

"_What do you mean by that? They always watch me, they think I'm going to end up in hospital or something." Calliope brushed off the question as if it was no big deal. She was unwilling to let her friend in on the 'family business' and be forced to expand on the real reason of her injuries._

"_Then why have you lost so much weight?" Calliope shrugged. _

"_I just have, must be hormones." The red head paused in her steps slightly to analyse her friend as she continued to flick through the clothing rack. Something was up with her friend but Calliope was not letting her in. _

Callie frowned at the memory of earlier that day before shaking her head as if to shake the thought away. She pushed herself up and began to unpack her new clothes. She pulled out the new dress she had bought for the party that was within the next four days and admired the Aztec pattern that was printed on the flowy material. She then turned to the next set of bags to unpack and began to rifle through them in an attempt to find the strappy heels she had gotten to go with it.

"Well isn't that a nice dress." The sudden voice startled Callie and she screamed in fright, spinning round wildly.

"Woah, Cal, calm down, it's just me." Gordon raised his hands in surrender as his sister glared at him.

"Gordon! Jeeze, you scared the hell outta me!" She exclaimed angrily, turning her back to him again as she carried on her shoe search. Gordon raised an eyebrow at his sisters remark.

"Since when did you get all jumpy?" He laughed slightly at her, he knew she was easily spooked but not so much that she would have screamed.

"I.. urm watched a scary film last night, it must still be on my mind.." She trailed off, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear in discomfort.

"Right.." Gordon watched her as she finished putting away her new purchases. "So did you have a good time today then?"

Calliope smiled widely. "Yeah, it was nice to see them all."

Gordon grinned cheekily with his next statement. "That curly haired fellow seemed to like you a bit to much if I do say so myself."

The Tracy sister blushed, the soft rouge colour adorning her cheeks softly. "Who, Ivan? No, we're just friends."

"Obviously he wants more than that."

"Oh shush Gordon, he does not like me, okay?" Callie defended her friend.

"Seem kind of quick to defend him there, Angel, maybe I got it wrong, maybe it's the other way around.."

"Go away Gordon!" The brunette shrieked in embarrassment.

"Gordon, whatever it is you're doing, please stop. I don't even know why you are harassing your sister after last time." Calliope grinned as Scott's voice reach them from down the hallway and waved at him mockingly when he made a quick get away as he recalled the last time he had teased her.

* * *

><p>"So, Dad, Aliona's having a party, can I go?" Calliope asked Jeff as she stood patiently in his office.<p>

"Oh is she? And when might this party be?" Jeff questioned his only daughter. He watched her slightly as she stood stiffly waiting for his reply.

"It's on Saturday."

"No." Jeff promptly turned in his chair back to facing the computer in front of him.

"What? Why not? If this is about school then Aliona says I can stay at hers for the rest of the weekend and she'll take me back to.." Callie began to plead with her father when he cut her off.

"I said no, Calliope. It's not about school or travelling."

"Then why can't I go? This is so unfair Dad!" She cried out heatedly. She couldn't think why her father was saying no to this one simple request.

"Because I said so. Do you know what the date is on Saturday Calliope? I'm sure if you remember you'll realise why you may not go. Now please leave."

"Urggh, I hate you sometimes!" Calliope screeched and stormed out the room slamming the door behind her.

Jeff sighed heavily, disheartened to the fact his daughter had forgotten the importance of the upcoming Saturday. He turned away from the computer on his desk and glanced at the double picture frame that was the only non- work related item on it.

"I miss you.." He whispered and rested his head in his hands heavily.

* * *

><p>Calliope marched into her room fuming at her father's cryptic meaning. What was so special about Saturday? It wasn't her brothers birthdays and it wasn't her dads. It most certainly wasn't her mothers.<p>

Oh. Now Calliope remembered why Saturday was so important to her father. It was important to the whole family. Calliope went over to her desk slowly, hoping what she had realised was wrong. She pulled her small dates to remember diary from the draw in front of her and flipped through it until she got to today's date, then forwarded to Friday.

There it was. She had been right.

Tears leaked from her eyes as she realised how harsh she had been to her father about it. The lone female began to sob when she remembered how she had forgotten it. How could she have forgotten? After all this time.

"Shush, calm down Calliope, Dad will be okay with you tomorrow. Maybe you can text Aliona and get her to postpone the party if you tell her you can't make it?"

Callie looked up from her arms in which she had buried her head to look at Virgil who had obviously heard her crying from next door.

"It's not that, Virgil. I hurt him. You should have seen his face."

"I'm sure you didn't Callie, whatever you two fought about I'm sure it wasn't that bad. You know Dad only says no for extremely important reasons, it's also rare that he will to you anyway." Virgil attempted to comfort his only sister, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he crouched down by her chair.

"You don't understand! He had every right to say no!" The brunette exclaimed to her older brother. Virgil looked down at her confused.

"Then why are you so upset?" He was genuinely confused about his sisters actions.

"I should never have asked to go in the first place. I should have known."

"Should have known what, Calliope?" Virgil was beginning to worry about his sister and was attempting to pry whatever it was upsetting her from her as soon as possible.

"Aliona's party. It's on Saturday and I asked Dad if I could go."

Virgil stared at her, his brain whirring as he tried to decipher what it was she meant by that statement.

"I forgot Virg, I actually forgot. I never forget."

"Forget what?" Calliope stared at her brother, tear stains streaking her face and down her cheeks.

"Saturday. On Saturday it has been 12 years since mum died. And I forgot all about her."


End file.
